


[Oldfic] Of Birthdays and Perverted Bishops

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [11]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] It's Teito's birthday. Frau decides to give Teito a prank gift.





	[Oldfic] Of Birthdays and Perverted Bishops

Today was Teito's birthday.

If he were to be honest, he didn't really care that much about it. He didn't even start really trying to celebrate it until after he met Mikage. As he'd expected, after hearing that it was Teito's birthday, Mikage had proceeded to drag Teito to the school cafeteria and treat him to special food and consistently shower him with attention.

This year was different, however.

Mikage's constant smile was gone…and now he was only by his side in the form of an exceedingly adorable pink dragon creature that mewled a lot and got jealous easily.

In the meantime, his only other companion…was the Bishop Frau, a person he'd met while staying with the church. How quite ironic that a day that Teito had finally began to consider a day of smiles…seemed nothing more than a cold ache in his chest. It reminded him of all that he'd lost.

And the worst part?

Frau didn't even know…well, until he'd accidentally let it slip that he thought Teito was, "Being more of an ass than usual today."

"It's your birthday, brat?" Frau blinked, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I?! It's not like it's important anyway!" Teito snapped, turning away from the blonde who was looking at him with various degrees of shock.

They had stopped at an inn for the night and like usual; Frau disappeared into the darkness, from whence he probably wouldn't return until sunrise. Teito told himself repeatedly that he was _not_ upset about this. He could do just fine by himself. It wasn't like his birthday was special anyway…

He woke up the next morning to a fuming Mikage, whose cheeks were puffed out in such a cute fashion that Teito was tempted to squeeze them, but he shook off the urge. "What's wrong, Mikage?"

The pink dragon tugged persistently at Teito's pillow.

Teito blinked in confusion, before lifting his pillow, noticing absently that Frau was still gone. That was odd…

"Huh?" He gasped in surprise when he noticed two very poorly wrapped parcels, both flat. Teito picked up the small one on top hesitantly, delicately ripping the faded brown paper. Inside was a ticket to the nearby festival; it guaranteed free food and rides.

"F-Frau...?" The blonde had gotten him something? That had been unexpected! Wait; there was still one more!

A small smile lit across his face as Teito reached over and ripped open the second one.

…

"FRAU, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

He dumped the porn book in the trash and stomped over to the bathroom, slamming the door angrily. Coincidentally, Frau walked in right at that moment.

"What the hell?!" He yelled loudly when he immediately got a face full of a furious pink animal.

In the trash, the porn book glinted innocently, the title reading, "Boy Love: get the inside facts!"


End file.
